confuso despertar
by pili87
Summary: Salí de la habitación de Darcy rumbo a la cocina, ¡vaya que había sido una noche intensa!, al pasar por donde ocurrió el ataque, vi en el piso la mancha de sangre de Foster...
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: A petición de algunos de ustedes, he aquí la continuación de Amargo Anochecer, espero sea de su agrado, y ya saben dejen su review, para quejas, chismes etcétera.

CONFUSO DESPERTAR

CAPITULO 1 ¨TODO TIENE UN PORQUE¨

Salí de la habitación de Darcy rumbo a la cocina, ¡vaya que había sido una noche intensa!, al pasar por donde ocurrió el ataque, vi en el piso la mancha de sangre de Foster, que, aunque Erick se esforzó en limpiar, los bordes entre las maderas aun mantenían el rojo deslavado de esta.

Erick estaba en la sala, sumergido en una pila de papeles con el teléfono al lado. Sentí curiosidad de saber que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ¨oh como desearía poder entrar en su mente y volverlo mi esclavo como lo había hecho antes¨, pero no era posible, Odín había restringido mi magia casi por completo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviera casi humano, provocando que me sintiera cansado o débil, sino dormía o comía lo suficiente, era realmente un fastidio el estar así.

De hecho el estar aquí era repugnante, sin embargo aún podía hacer ciertos trucos, así que hice que la alarma del carro comenzara a sonar, Erick trato de apagarla con la llave, pero al ver que no dio resultado, se paró molesto y fue hacia el garaje.

Sin perder el tiempo revise los papeles que Erick miraba con tanto interés, uno de ellos llamo mi atención ¨Hospital Mental, Texas Arizona, Doctor Anderson¨ fruncí el ceño, para que quería el Doctor Selvig esta información, revise un poco más y vi otros cinco documentos del mismo estilo, todos contenían direcciones de Hospitales Mentales, iba a seguir revisando cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose, así que me aparte de inmediato, dejando todo tal cual estaba.

Camine hacia la ventana y haciendo la cortina a un lado, note que empezaba a amanecer.

¨ Hola hermano¨ dijo Thor

Voltee a verle con desagrado, e iba a hacerle algún comentario que lo hiciera enojar y alejarse, pero note que estaba demasiado serio.

¨Pero que seriedad, ¿Es acaso por tu amada?¨ dije con sarcasmo.

¨! No ¡sé que ella va a estar bien¨ dijo sentando en el sillón.

¨Quién me preocupa es Darcy¨

¨! Darcy! No me digas que ahora te atraen las chicas malas¨

¨Loki por favor, deja de decir tonterías, no es eso¨

¨Y entonces… ¿Qué es?¨pregunte

¨No imagine que esto pasaría, bueno… si creí que Jane y Darcy iban a estar distanciadas o que no se hablarían más, pero … esto¨

¨No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando¨ dije volviendo mi atención hacia la ventana.

¨Verás esto que paso, no es culpa de Darcy, es culpa de… es culpa de Jane¨

Abrí los ojos como plato, jamás imagine oír decir a Thor algo negativo sobre Jane, esto desato mi curiosidad, me acerque y senté frente a Thor, él al ver que tenía mi atención siguió hablando.

¨Verás, todo empezó hace dos semanas, Darcy recibió una llamada en la cual le informaron que sus padres estaban enfermos, al parecer algo leve, pero que deseaban verla, Darcy le comento esto a Jane y ella le respondió…¨

¨No los has visto en años, ni siquiera en navidad, te necesito aquí, además dices que es solo algo leve, ¿cierto?¨

Entonces Darcy respondió algo intranquila ¨ Si, al parecer así es¨ Así que devolvió la llamada y dijo que por el momento no podía ir pero que por favor la mantuvieran informada.

Esa semana paso como cualquier otra, hasta que llego esa llamada infernal, sus padres habían empeorado, al parecer un virus que no lograron entender como curarlo, aplicaron medicamento al azar y eso complico todo.

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces reservo un vuelo para ir donde sus padres en Irlanda, tenía todo listo, sus pertenencias, documentos, etcétera. Como Jane no estaba decidí acompañarla al lugar de donde salen esas máquinas que vuelan, pero al llegar nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que la reservación había sido cancelada y l peor, adivina ¿quién lo hizo?.

¨! Jane!¨ respondí sorprendido.

Thor asentó con la cabeza y continúo hablando. ¨ Regresamos al laboratorio y Darcy entro furiosa a hablar con Jane, ella ni siquiera de inmuto ante la situación, Darcy le reclamo a gritos por qué lo había hecho, a lo que Jane respondió…¨

-Te necesito aquí Darcy, necesito alguien de confianza que tome nota de los avances del proyecto en el estamos trabajando-

-Jane, son simple notas, cualquiera puede hacerlo- dijo Darcy alzando la voz.

-Entiende, ¡este es el trabajo de mi vida! -

\- Y ellos son quienes me dieron la vida, como puedes compararlos, tu proyecto puede esperar, mis padres no- ella trago saliva, se calmó un poco y continúo hablando. – Jane nunca te pido nada, solo dame tres días, después me regreso-

Jane se quedó callada, creí que iba a aceptar la propuesta de Darcy pero en cambio respondió lo siguiente: - Hablamos en la noche, ok-

¡Jane, no tengo tiempo! ¿Qué no entiendes?

Jane solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó, ignorándola por completo. Entonces Darcy y yo volvimos a casa, ella estaba molesta y desesperada, y yo...bueno…no reconocía a Jane, esa no era mi Jane, como sea Darcy subió a su cuarto y comenzó a destrozar todo, Jane no solo habían cancelado su reservación, sino también había congelado sus tarjetas.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? - pregunte

-Creo que tiene que ver con algo de que ella es la titular, y no las congelo realmente, al parecer es una expresión para decir que no puedes usarlas o…-

\- ¡Thor al punto! - dije molesto, me desesperaba cuando se salía del tema, después de reprenderlo continuo.

-Bueno el hecho es, que lleve a Darcy a Irlanda-

\- ¿Y cómo hiciste eso? -

-Con ayuda de Martillo-

\- ¡Estás loco! - respondí irritado

-Bueno se nos habían agotado las ideas y los recursos-

Cruce los brazos y le pide que siguiera contando el resto de la historia

-Después de llegar a Irlanda, fuimos a su casa, ahí nos encontramos con Derek el mayordomo, este nos indicó donde estaba el hospital y el estado en que se encontraban sus padres, él mando a alguien a que nos llevara y… apenas íbamos subiéndonos al auto cuando…fuimos interrumpidos por unas personas vestidas de traje negro…-

\- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? - Pregunte con demasiado interés

-Los abogados de la Familia- Respondió él. – En fin, tuvimos que ingresar de nuevo a la casa, ahí le explicaron a Darcy que debía atender ciertos asuntos legales, algo sobre la herencia de sus Padres y cosas así, ella no tenía interés en eso solo quería ir al Hospital, pero ellos insistieron en que era necesario que lo hiciera en ese momento ya que su firma era requerida, y debía ser mientras sus padres aun estuvieran con vida, sino todos los bienes pasarían al gobierno, así que…. Perdimos un día entero en trámites. -

Cuando todo quedo resuelto, nos dirigimos al Hospital, y… oh sorpresa, sus padres habían sido trasladados a Dublín la capital, ahí se encontraban especialistas que supuestamente los sanarían.

Después de eso volvimos a la casa, ahí logre hacer que Darcy comiera un poco, necesitábamos descansar, Darcy estaba renuente a esto, pero en vista de que no pudimos encontrar un vuelo para ese mismo día, no tuvo más remedio que esperar y tratar de dormir un poco.

Al poco tiempo Derek llego dándonos la noticia de que había conseguido un vuelo para el día siguiente a las 4:00am, esto hizo que Darcy mostrara una cara de alivio. A la mañana siguiente todo marchaba bien, llegamos a tiempo a tomar el vuelo cuando el celular de Darcy comenzó a sonar como loco, era Jane, Darcy oprimió el botón de responder y me la paso, Jane estaba histérica, ni siquiera me daba oportunidad de hablar para explicarle la situación.

-Eres un tonto por permitir que una mortal te hable de esa forma- dije indignado.

Él solo rodo los ojos y continúo narrándome la historia.

-El hecho fue que Darcy escucho todo y dijo que si deseaba irme lo hiciera, después de todo de Irlanda a Dublín era una distancia corta, así que me fui-

-Después…- Thor trago saliva y continuo. –Después supe que cayó una tormenta y los vuelos fueron cancelados y otros retrasados, el de Darcy se retrasó cinco horas, cuando la tormenta se calmó lo suficiente para que las aerolíneas estuvieran en función Darcy tomo el vuelo hacia Dublín, de ahí se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital y cuando por fin hubo llegado…ya era…ya era tarde, sus padres habían fallecido.

Él se levantó del sillón, camino alrededor de este deteniéndose detrás de él y posando sus manos en el respaldo inhalo y exhalo continuando con la conversación.

-Fue duro para ella, es decir todo lo que paso y… fue en vano, no alcanzo a verlos ni siquiera sus cuerpos, debido al cuadro de infección que presentaron solo se daba un tiempo considerable de una hora para reclamarlos, de no ser así eran incinerados, y es que el Hospital había recibido varios casos así y por miedo a una epidemia tomaron esas medidas. En fin, el hecho es que, Darcy no llego a tiempo y lo que le entregaron fueron las cenizas, todo esto tuvo que enfrentarlo sola, cuando llamó por teléfono, yo no…no sabía que decirle, lloraba sin cesar y…y entonces alcance escuchar el sonido de una alarma a través del teléfono, le pregunte ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Pero no me respondió, de pronto la señal se perdió al igual que la comunicación, entonces llame a Derek, brevemente le explique lo ocurrido, él me dijo que se encontraba ahí, en Dublín a solo unas cuadras del Hospital, que iría a ver lo que ocurría y después me informaba. Las horas pasaron y pasaron sin saber nada de Darcy o Derek, en eso escuche la puerta abrirse, era Jane…-

-Thor, ya volví, espero que no te hayas aburrí…do ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto con seriedad

-Es Darcy, sus padres M-Murieron-

-¡No puede ser! Y…y como...esta ella, -

-Pues, nada bien, de hecho, estoy esperando recibir noticias de Derek-

\- ¡Derek! ¿Quién es Derek? - me pregunto

-Espera un minuto, quieres decir que Jane no tenía ni idea sobre la situación que estaba ocurriendo con darcy- dijo Loki sorprendido, asenté con la cabeza y el respondió. –Vaya amiga y dicen que yo soy el malo aquí- dijo con sarcasmo.

Thor solamente rodo los ojos y continuo -El hecho fue que Derek nunca llamo, entonces nosotros lo hicimos, él nos dijo que Darcy había vuelto a Nuevo México y que creía que le estábamos llamando para confirmar que todo estaba bien y que estaba en casa, al enterarme de esto comencé a llamar al teléfono de Darcy pero no respondía, así que Erick dio la idea de ir al aeropuerto a investigar que vuelos habían aterrizado en las últimas horas provenientes de Irlanda, así lo hicimos, encontramos el vuelo pero no encontrábamos a Darcy, y así empezó una larga búsqueda de casi cuatro horas, en las que los lugares para buscar al igual que las personas con quienes creíamos que podía estar se fueron agotando, la noche nos alcanzó, todo estaba oscuro y… y temí por ella, es por eso que cuando bajaste y dijiste que Darcy estaba arriba en la terraza, fue relajante en cierta forma.-

\- Ahora comprendo, porque cuando baje todos estaban como locos buscándola, aunque no terminaste de decirme que fue lo que ocurrió en el Hospital-

-No te lo dije porque no lo sé, pero lo que haya sido te aseguro que no fue fácil o agradable. -

Levante la mirada y vi directamente a Thor, quería saber que había ocurrido en aquel Hospital, así que, si estaba mintiéndome lo notaria de inmediato, pero al verle supe que en verdad no lo sabía.

\- ¡No sé qué hacer hermano, quiero ayudar a Darcy, pero no sé cómo! -

Sonreí y le respondí –Pues tu amigo el Doctor Selvig, si sabe que hacer-

\- ¿De que estas hablando?, no me ha dicho nada- dijo incrédulo

Me dirigí hasta el escritorio donde Selvig había dejado los documentos que contenían las direcciones de Hospitales Mentales, se los mostré a Thor, él miro con desconfianza creyendo que era producto de una broma de mal gusto por mi parte. Pero al darse cuenta de que no era así me miro y dijo:

-Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡tenemos que evitarlo! -

\- ¿Tenemos? - pregunte dudoso, esto no era asunto mío, que diablos le había hecho pensar que lo iba ayudar con los problemas de una Mortal como Darcy.

Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos dijo: - Velo de esta forma hermano, al ayudarme, te estas ayudando-

\- ¿En qué sentido? - respondí

-Acaso olvidas porque estás aquí-

-Cómo hacerlo, ¡Odín y sus castigos! - dije con fastidio

-Sabes que mientras no hagas lo que te pidió, no podrás volver a Asgard-

-Lo que me pidió son estupideces, ¡Un amigo! Dime, ¿Quién necesita uno?-

\- ¡Todos Loki! -

\- Y qué me dices de ¡Prestar Servicio! Es una ridiculez-

-Una ridiculez que te ayudara a ser humilde, lo cual en tu caso no es mala idea-

-Y lo último, ¡Encontrar el amor! El solo pensar en ello me produce malestar-

-De verdad Loki, tienes tanto que aprender- dijo rascándose la cabeza –Como sea podemos empezar por la más fácil-

\- ¿Fácil? - dije enarcando una Cega

-Sí, ayúdame con lo de Darcy, así estarías cumpliendo con lo de Prestar Servicio y sería una menos, de las cosas que Padre te pidió -

-Por supuesto que NO- respondí alejándome

-Vamos no tienes nada que perder, o acaso es… miedo-

Me detuve en seco y dije - ¿Miedo?, he estado en peores lugares, que te hace pensar que un anciano como el Doctor Selvig o dos simples mujeres que en ninguna manera puede dañarme me causan miedo-

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema Loki?, te la vives diciendo lo mucho que odias este lugar, lo poca cosa que es esto para ti, lo insultante y denigrante que es vivir rodeado de mortales…-

\- ¡LO ES! - grite molesto

-Si es así, porque no haces lo necesario para irte, son tres cosas Loki, solos tres, y estoy dándote la oportunidad de cumplir con una de ellas, así estarás mas cerca de irte y dejar este lugar que… que según tú no te merece. -

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse debido a la ira que sentía, por mucho que odiara admitirlo Thor tenía razón, estaba condenado a permanecer aquí si no hacia lo que Odín pedía, así que accedí a ayudarle con lo de Darcy, no sin antes advertirle que si esto se volvía demasiado dramático lo dejaría a un lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí me encuentro con el segundo capítulo de Confuso Despertar y sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho.

¨CALMA O APARIENCIA¨

Había transcurrido una semana desde lo del incidente de Jane y todo se encontraba tenso en la casa, Darcy se mostraba seria y a la defensiva, comía poco, no hablaba mucho y se aislaba de todos en especial de Thor, y no la culpo, ya que él se había vuelto agobiante y sobreprotector con ella.

Todo el tiempo estaba diciéndole, Darcy debes comer, Darcy ¿quieres salir a caminar?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿necesitas algo?, en verdad era un fastidio oírlo preguntar todo el tiempo lo mismo.

En cuanto a Erick y sus planes por mandar a Darcy a un Hospital Mental fueron arruinados gracias a Thor y a mi ayuda, de hecho eso fue lo más divertido que había hecho hasta el momento, el clima comenzaba a asfixiarme, ya que los últimos tres días había hecho un calor terrible, no había absolutamente nada de humedad, además de un viento seco y caliente que hacía que la tierra se levantara de cualquier rincón y me provocara molestia para respirar.

Este día al igual que los anteriores parecía ser igual de aburrido, tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerme me dirigí a la sala, ahí se encontraban Thor y Jane sentados en el sillón viendo una tonta y absurda película, de pronto vi a Thor levantar su brazo y colocarlo en la espalda de Jane para atraerla hacia él y así quedar abrazados, ¡que cursi! Pensé, pero lo cursi pasó a convertirse en asqueroso cuando comenzaron a besarse, en ese instante di la vuelta y decidí ir hacia la cocina.

La cocina era algo amplia y digamos decente, era de madera con estantes en la pared, la estufa donde cocinaban sus alimentos estaba colocada a unos pocos centímetros de donde lavaban la vajilla, el refrigerador a un costado, y otros diversos aparatos que usaban continuamente, cada uno de ellos tenía su función, estaba con el que hacían jugos, en el que calentaban la comida cuando tenían prisa, en fin, al menos la barra la mantenían despejada de todo aquello excepto por un artefacto de madera donde colocaban los cuchillos de diferentes tamaño, siempre los tenían a la mano y perfectamente afilados para lo que se ofreciera.

Un poco alejada de la barra tenían el comedor, el cual, a mi parecer sobraba, nadie se sentaba en él, Thor siempre comía en la sala junto con Erick, Jane lo hacía en la barra, las únicas personas civilizadas que comían en la mesa eran Darcy y Yo.

Lo agradable dela cocina era que a unos pasos tenía una puerta que conducía hacia afuera, me acerque a ver como estaba en clima, abrí un poco la puerta y la sensación fue más que agradable, "Por _fin"_ dije complacido, el viento era fresco y soplaba con fuerza, las nubes se tornaron de color gris dando advertencia de dejar caer sus aguas en cualquier momento.

Estaba a punto a salir cuando oí a alguien entrar, gire para ver de quien se trataba, era ella, era Darcy.

-Buenos días- dijo

-Buenos días- respondí, ella se dirigió al refrigerador y comenzó a sacar variedad de alimentos, los coloco sobre la barra de la cocina y comenzó a prepararse algo de comer. Saco dos piezas de pan, les unto algo a cada una, coloco un pedazo de jamón y algo de verduras.

Al parecer le observe con demasiada atención porque al momento que alzó la mirada, me pregunto si quería uno, lo cual negué con la cabeza. Cuando termino de prepáraselo, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en silencio, iba a darle la primer mordida a su… bueno lo que fuera que se había preparado, cuando Erick entró.

Él se colocó en la barra, el periódico que traía en sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, dándonos la espalda por completo, lo cual fue bueno para todos, ya que Darcy al ver que Erick ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, comenzó a comer con cierta calma, yo, por otro lado coloque una silla junto a la puerta abierta para seguir disfrutando del aire que corría.

No muy lejos oí los pasos bruscos y torpes de Thor dirigiéndose hacia acá. Al entrar y ver a Darcy comiendo, dijo con estruendo: -Hey, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Es a Jane a quien le deberías preguntar eso- dijo Erick ofendido estando aun de espaldas. Darcy solo rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo.

Thor ignoro el comentario de Erick y siguió hablándole a Darcy. –Me da gusto ver que estas mejor-

-Sí, supongo- respondió ella.

Erick sonrió sarcásticamente y escupió su veneno al decir: - Si claro, mucho mejor-

Darcy golpeo la mesa y dijo: -Si tienes algún problema conmigo deberías decírmelo de frente-

-Yo un problema contigo, no, como crees, solo trataste de matar a uno de los que vivimos aquí, porque tendría un problema con eso- respondió dejando el periódico a un lado y girando hasta quedar de frente.

De pronto se hizo un silencio incomodo, Darcy se levantó de la mesa llevando consigo su plato, tiro a la basura el resto de comida y colocó el plato en el lavavajillas. Thor intentó liberar la tensión del momento preguntándole a ella si deseaba salir a caminar a lo que respondió: -¡Sí!, pero sola-

-No creo que sea buena idea- le se hizo a un lado, pero como siempre, siguió agobiándola.

-Darcy, no tienes por qué estar sola-

-¡Thor!, por favor déjame en paz, puedo salir a caminar por mí misma, no te necesito-

-No te enojes, solo quiero ayudar-

-Ya lo sé, es solo que… necesito estar a solas-

-Claro, necesita planear su próximo ataque- dijo Erick, -Y que tú estés vigilándola todo el tiempo, le complica las cosas-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto ella - ¿Cuál ataque?, nadie está planeando nada, solo quiero salir a tomar aire, me asfixia el estar aquí-

-¡Eso es porque no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en….!-

-En un manicomio, eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿cierto?-

Eso hizo que Erick pensara mejor sus palabras y dijera lo siguiente: -Recibiendo ayuda de profesionales-

-Y porque no mejor recibo ayuda de ti, me tratas como si fueras una criminal, y no es así, esto es culpa de Jane, ella fue quien provoco todo esto con su….-

-¡Jane, culpas a Jane! Ella estaría muerta de no ser por Loki-

-No puede ser, al menos ¿estas consiente de lo que ocurrió, de lo que ella hizo?-

-Sí, lo estoy, fue un accidente, ella no…-

-¡Accidente! Es en serio Erick, ¿acaso eres tonto?-

-¡No me hables así!-

\- Te hablo como me plazca- dijo desafiante, Thor al ver que las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control intervino tomando a Darcy del brazo y pidiéndole que salieran. Pero ella se soltó y grito –Ya te dije que me dejes tranquila-

-Es que mírate, estas demasiado alterada- dijo Thor preocupado

-Claro, que lo está, y es precisamente por eso que debería estar viendo a un Doctor, antes de que termine matándonos a todos- menciono Erick.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Erick estaba en la barra, con su mano extendida sobre la superficie, los cuchillos estaban justo frente a Darcy, Thor estaba ahí alterándola más en vez de según él ayudar. Entonces ella saco uno de los cuchillos clavándolo en la mano de Erick, con tal fuerza que este atravesó la piel y quedo atorado en la madera de la barra. De inmediato Thor alejo a Darcy y desprendió el cuchillo de la mano de Erick.

Pero entonces ella tomó uno más grande que el anterior y atacó a Thor, provocándole un corte en la mano que lo hizo dar un paso atrás, mas por el asombro de lo que ocurría que por el dolor de la herida, este tiempo en el Thor retrocedió, le dio el espacio suficiente a Darcy para acercarse a Erick y acorralarlo en la pared.

-¿Qué decías?, que iba a matarlos a todos- dijo Darcy colocando el cuchillo en la mejilla de Erick.

-¡Estás loca!- grito, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de él.

-Sí, lo estoy- y junto con ello deslizo el cuchillo hacia su cuello. –Un corte Erick, solo un simple corte y tu vida se apagaría como un vela-

-Darcy, por favor !suelta eso!- suplico Thor.

-Largo de aquí- le respondió

-Esto es tu culpa- le grito Erick a Thor.

-Guarde silencio Doctor Selvig, su voz es realmente irritante- dijo ella presionando la punta del cuchillo en su cuello provocando que un hilo de sangre comenzara a salir.

-¡Darcy, para, debes parar!- grito Thor, entonces volteo hacia todos lados y al verme sentando en aquella silla dijo bruscamente. -¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ayúdame!-

Me levante con serenidad y camine hacia ella. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- dije con suavidad

-No es obvio, voy a matarlo-

-¿Y, qué esperas lograr con eso? Digo si vas a hacerlo, al menos ve que vas a obtener de provecho, aunque no creo que quieras hacerlo-

-Sí, sí quiero-

\- Bueno, en eso caso hazlo rápido y de un solo corte, y al hacerlo inclínate un poco hacia tu derecha, así evitaras las salpicaduras de la sangre, y podrás salir sin dificultad, de hecho la niebla que está cubriendo el pueblo es ideal para ocultarse-

Lo que acababa de decir provocó confusión y enojo por parte de Thor y Erick. Sin embargo no le di importancia y continúe hablándole a Darcy.

-Vamos Darcy, no eres una asesina-

-Tú no me conoces, tal vez si lo soy-

-Entonces estas tardándote mucho, Hazlo de una vez- entonces esbozando una sonrisa me incline hacia Erick y dije: -Un placer haberle conocido, Doctor Selvig-

-¡Loki, que estás haciendo! Darcy por favor no lo hagas- dijo Thor, en ese instante ella alzo el cuchillo y lo clavó en la pared, justo a un lado de la cara de Erick.

-Nunca vuelvas a tratarme así- dijo ella, alejándose de él, al voltear a vernos noté como su rostro estaba pálido, sus pupilas dilatadas, y sus manos temblaban. Así, sin decir nada se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez nadie le obstruyo el paso.

Erick, al ver que estaba a salvo, se relajó y caer al suelo, Thor por otro lado se dirigió a lavarse la herida de su mano, no sin antes reclamarme.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Loki?, se suponía que ibas a ayudar-

-No soy niñera de nadie, además el Doctor Selvig se lo busco- y diciendo esto me dirigí a la puerta y Salí de aquella casa, apenas di unos pasos, noté que el viento soplaba con más intensidad, de pronto escuche un estruendo en el cielo el cual dio paso a la lluvia la cual caía con furia.


End file.
